


A Friend's Helping Hand

by Cappuccino_Tea



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fall time, Strong Winds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappuccino_Tea/pseuds/Cappuccino_Tea
Summary: My OTP, Komanami, as a platonic ship.





	A Friend's Helping Hand

Chiaki Nanami walked down the stone path that led to the store with Nagito Komaeda walking along side her.   
As her PS Vita showed the words "LEVEL COMPLETE!" on the screen, Chiaki saved her progress and slipped the gaming console into her backpack.

Nagito leaned away from Chiaki's shoulder once she was done playing. "You rather amazing at that game, Chiaki. I'd expect no less from the Ultimate Gamer." he spoke. The taller teen smiled and fixed his bangs. Chiaki looked at Nagito, although he seemed somewhat insane, Chiaki always found Nagito to be interesting. "Well, I have played the game at least five times now." the gamer responded. 

Nagito just simply smiled. "Aren't there any games at the store?" he asked, watching a few leaves fall to the ground.   
Chiaki shook her head 'no'. She had checked the store at least seven times, hoping to find some new games. "All the games there I have already, what's the point of getting a second?" she told Nagito. 

The winds grew strong and bright red and orange leaves flew off the trees. Nagito shoved his hands into his pockets, shielding them from the wind. He squinted his eyes as the wind blew in his face.  
Chiaki pulled her dark green hood over her head and curled her hands into fists, the sleeves of her hoodie covering them.   
She turned around and started to walk backwards. Taking a glance at her best friend, Chiaki noticed Nagito now doing the same thing. She smiled a bit and nearly tripped on a small stone. The gamer stumbled a bit before regaining her balance.

"Chiaki, you okay?" Nagito asked after watching the girl nearly trip and fall. He tucked his messy platinum white hair behind his ear. 

Chiaki nodded and gave Nagito a thumbs up. She continued walking backwards to the store, her light pink hair blowing in front of her face. The gamer saw a few leaves land on the ground gently and the strong winds finally died down.  
She turned around and started walking forwards again. 

Nagito, however, turned around and slipped on a small rock. He fell backwards and hit his back hard against the stone path. He groaned as his head smacked against the stone path as well.   
Chiaki bent down next to the male and helped him sit up. She looked at Nagito, worried. "Are you okay?" she asked, brushing off any tiny rocks on Nagito's head. "Are you bleeding?" Chiaki asked another 

"No, I don't think I'm bleeding." Nagito responded to Chiaki, a smile upon his face. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. Nagito checked his hand for any blood but found nothing close to blood.   
Chiaki held her hand out and Nagito grabbed it, standing up. 

The wind blew against the two best friends again. "Should we go to the store now?" Chiaki asked.

Nagito smiled and nodded. "Sure." he replied.


End file.
